


There are worse things to be late for

by jaydenbell



Series: Too Right To Be Wrong (or, the endless reasons two people are meant for each other) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez-friendship, underage sex - implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Santana might occasionally spend some girl time together, they sort of have an 'understanding' with each other. But Santana won't stand for being bitched at while she's being forced to do her homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are worse things to be late for

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the drabble meme.

She’d spent the weekend at Santana’s house under the pretenses that they had a major project to work on that was due on Monday.

And that was at least partly true. They really did have a partner project that they needed to finish up. But they could have done it in a day if they really tried. Instead though, they just planned for the whole weekend to be homework and movies and freedom in a house with no parents home.

Santana slammed her marker down on the table next to the poster presentation she was designing. “God, you’re really being a bitch today. Could you chill with the PMS?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “I told you, I’m not PMSing, so quit with the attitude.”

“Well you’re seriously hormonal. It’s either your period or you’re pregnant.” She was only joking, she really was just getting pissy because she was tired of working on advanced chem when she could be having a beer in front of the movies they picked up that morning.

When Rachel didn’t say anything back, she looked up, dropping her marker on the board, effectively creating an ugly smudge. She didn’t notice though. “For real?” her eyes went wide.

Rachel bit her lip. “I don’t know yet.”

Santana quickly capped her marker, blew out Rachel’s “relaxation” candle on the table, and stood so fast her chair tipped. She grabbed Rachel’s hand and pulled her to her feet as well. “Store. Now, chica.”

They made it to the pharmacy and back in less than twenty minutes. They were now in Santana’s en suite, Santana perched on the counter top, Rachel wringing her hands nervously from the opposite wall. “I can’t believe you didn’t say something sooner.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Well, I honestly didn’t know one way or the other and it didn’t really cross my mind until you said something.”

The alarm on Santana’s phone buzzed and she raised her eyebrows at Rachel when she didn’t move. “The answer is going to be the same whether you look at the thing or not.” She held the pregnancy test out for her, realizing her own hands were shaking a little.

Rachel shrugged, almost nonchalantly, as she glanced at the positive sign on the screen. “I guess this means I’m having a baby.”

Santana squealed and leapt from the counter. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and squeezed her tight. “Our senior year is almost over. Nobody has to know about this.”

“Well, there’s one other person that has to know.”

“Want me to drive you?” Santana asked as she pulled back.

Rachel shook her head. “I’ll tell him tomorrow after school. I think maybe I just want to let it sink in a little before I have to change his life too.”

Santana snorted. “Midget, you changed his life already just by being with him. He’ll be happy about this too.”

Rachel smiled in spite of herself. “I know.”

“Okay, I can’t take anymore mushy, heart-felt moments here. I say we finish the project really fast and put in a movie and eat ice cream the rest of the night.”

“Sounds great.”

They’d fallen asleep halfway into their third movie around midnight that night and woke up sprawled together on the couch when Rachel’s phone alarm went off for school. “San,” she nudged her friend in the shoulder. Santana reached around and snuggled her closer in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent as she pressed her face into the pillow. “Santana, I’m not really your type. Wake up. You’re gonna be late for school.”

She extracted her arm to rub the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. “Yeah, well at least I won’t be late for my period,” she yawned.

Rachel shoved her and she was forced to stand before she fell off the couch. “Be glad you’re knocked up. That shit earns most people a beat-down.”

“Well, glad my imperfect use of birth control could save me the wrath of Santana first thing in the morning.”

Santana dragged her feet to her room to start getting dressed for school. “That’s right bitch.”


End file.
